You Broke All Your Promises
by MezMaroon8
Summary: He broke all the promises and let her go. FR/St Berry


**You Broke All Your Promises**

_No I can't take one more step toward you_

_All that's waiting is regret_

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?_

_You lost the love I love the most_

She doesn't know who she's singing this to, her eyes lock with his tall figure as he slow dances with the blonde beauty she can no longer compete with her dark horse stands in the shadows watching over her. Her eyes flutter with tears threatening to spill as she recalls all his promises and how each and every one of them has been broken. **I swear I'm gonna make it up to you someday. **She's still waiting for him to make her life better, to prove all the hurt and pain can be replaced with the eternity of happiness he was supposed to bring her. She wishes she could breathe easily but she feels dead inside, like a ghost of herself waiting to live again. She's waiting for him to bring her back to life.

_I've learnt to live half alive_

_Now you want me one more time_

_Who do you think your are_

_Running around leaving scar_

_Tearing love apart_

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

His eyes look at her with as much as her own ache for, the emotions shining through mirroring the need they have for the other and she continues to sing, his heart bleeding at the harshness of the words. She looks so delicate, so beautifully fragile on that harrowing stage, the pink satin of her fluttery dress giving her radiance against the lighting as she illuminates the room with her presence. She lit up his life when there was only darkness and he couldn't see. She shakes her head as she sings the pleading words, asking him to let her go so she can let go. He doesn't know how as his blonde clings to his neck and his eyes dare glue to the tiny brunette figure with winglets in her hair, his throat bobbing with raw pain as he watches her anguish.

_Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around if I'm anywhere to be found_

_I have grown too strong, to ever fall back in your arms_

_I've learn to live half alive_

_Now you want me one more time_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Running around leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_Tearing love part_

_Your gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

He left her broken and scarred beyond repair, all alone with no explanation and came back to see her again. He was supposed to be her soul mate, her other half, her star crossed lover and they were supposed to have an epic romance with their inevitable dreams of stardom coming to fruition as they took over the world as Broadway's power couple. **I want to introduce you to Jesse, the guy whose nuts about you, the guy who would never hurt you.**

He was supposed to fix her, the shell of a person she became but he left her shattered with pieces of her on the floor as she stood unable to move and pick them up, put the puzzle back together to create a bigger picture. Maybe it was all a fantasy anyway, dreams fade.

_It took so long to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time we kissed_

_Cos you broke all your promises_

She was stronger than ever when he took her as his rightful claim, offering her his hand as they stepped back into the walk they were supposed to walk long away. But the journey was always going to messy and she never let their path go smoothly as she ran everything. He let her, he figured it was a defence mechanism, she couldn't let him in so she tied him to her tree to shelter her from all he pain she bottled up, blocking it all out like a nightmare. His eyes are tearing up as she leaves him breathless again, feeling everything she sang wasn't always a gift.

_Now your back you don't get to get me back_

_Who do you think running around leaving scars?_

_Collecting your jar of hearts tearing love apart_

_Your gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me _

_Don't come back at all_

He found her mother; he held her as she cried listening to the tape over and over again and she opened up all her walls and broke down in front him as she feared she would follow in her mother's footsteps, a failure and a poor substitute to lead for a life she couldn't have. She lets him in all the way, all her insecurities and quirks as he holds her heart in his hand like a sacred diamond, cherishing its sweetness and passion. His blue eyes gleam with pride as she takes over the stage like the true star he knows she was born to be. **I came back to make all your dreams come true.** Too bad she broke the one dream she wanted the most. Him.

_Who do you think you are?_

_Running around leaving scars collecting your jar of hearts_

_Tearing love part your gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

He turns around, his back to her stilling his eyes as they burn with tears glistening as he feels the depth of her pain, her raw heartbreak as he dances with the wrong girl all night. She wasn't supposed to be the avenger, cheating him in spite to inflict the hurt he gave her. They were supposed to be the promising couple but he broke all the promises and let her go.


End file.
